The long-term goal of this work is the purification of rat striatal tyrosine hydroxylase. We have achieved a significant increase in specific activity via Sepharose 4B chromatography, and are currently studying hydroxylapatite chromatography. Future studies will utilize the above procedures as well as affinity chromatography and disc gel electrophoresis. We hope to obtain purified preparations for further kinetic characterization.